Arcadia's Requiem
by Farore62
Summary: Burdened by a past, Iris tries to shove away memories of a distant past
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: A lot of different names are used from all types of games, anime, and stories. They're not used in any particular fashion, just as nic-names my friends' use. So don't give me any crap, all right? I'm not in the mood for your BS.

Arcadia's Requiem

I used to believe I could stay there forever. I was so naïve. Looking back has never been the same, not since that day. I will never be the same as I was there which is a shame because I was in love with who I was at the time. It was a place that really seemed to make a person's true soul shine. If you were to ask me now, I would openly admit that I miss the old place. I used to believe I could change the world…I was so naïve.

Dreaming of those days is all I have left. In fact, I never stopped thinking about those days. My happiness—the only happiness I ever had was left behind in that desolate world. Perhaps I was dreaming the whole time or never stopped. And maybe I just stepped into a nightmare. Ever since, my memory fades a little each day with each passing moment. I'm losing the only place I ever loved; the only people I thought could understand me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still much different from everyone else because my attitude from that place never changed. I, however, have never been as happy. Losing that world was a cruel joke against my being but nothing compared to the crime that befell me. My dearest love—my one and only love was taken from me. Drops of rain still fall on those memories, being my worst and most painful. To this day, a haunting feeling hangs over me. I was lied to, betrayed, cast down, abused, and taken advantage of by the people I thought I could trust most. Now I ask…where do you turn when you have no one?

I let my guard down because I was innocent. After all, I would never imagine that those closest to me would ever do that. Papouli used to tell me, "If you value satisfaction, keep your enemies close but those you trust and love most, closer. They will always be the first to betray you." I never used to listen to Papouli, taking him in as just the close father figure I knew and respected. Now I wish I had paid more attention to him and his words. Perhaps if fate were different and considerate…I would have listened. Maybe then, I would have never lost that which was and is closest to me in this world.

Sometimes I still wonder if fate did this or my own damned luck. Did I do this to myself? Am I paying for something I did or a past life, perchance? Does destiny, fate, or God hate me? What could I have ever done to deserve such a painful punishment? It hurts in and out. I must have asked myself these questions a million times, every day and night since those days. Crying every night in a room filled with no emotion and begging the sky for forgiveness is what I did—what I am still doing to this day. I would gladly bleed redemption to whoever would give me back my love. For, I revere my love far above that of my arcadia. He is the reason I loved it and the reason I loved myself.

Looking out into a world without hope, I see in my dreams a horizon. I see a place where I can lay my head and not worry, a place where I can be totally relaxed and have my heart race all at once, and a place where we won't be judge by anyone else. I see a place where my dreams are real…just like there used to be. Until then I'll continue trying my hardest to repent for whatever sin I committed, continue to battle fate, and continue to control the wave of pain that strikes through every moment of the day.


	2. Fatal Wonderland

Chapter 2

The phone rings as I flop down onto the bed, staring out the window without a care of whose calling. Puddles form outside with crashing thunder falling not far away; it rains a lot here. Before all this happened, it rarely rained…and it was rarely cloudy. Hypnotized, I watch the falling rain hit the window, a silence in the air around me. Visions form in front of me, blurred by overwhelming tears. The phone begins to ring again and I jump back, shocked that I was caught in a moment of down time. I wipe my tears, recouping before picking up the phone and saying hello. An equally emotional voice comes over the line, "Iris, _please_ take me back, I'm sorry for whatever I did." I sigh, not in the mood for Evan right now, "I'm sorry but I can't nor will I," I tell him truthfully.

His voice cracks, "W-w-why," everything about him is pathetic in a newfound way. He's without a doubt the most pitiful person I have ever met in my life. I still don't understand why I went out with him but I believe it was my sorrow that drove me into it. I answer his question, not thinking, "Because I love someone else." The words came out before I realized what I was saying. It didn't take me but a few seconds to grasp what it all meant, though. Even though I was told my lover betrayed me and after all that had happened, I still loved him, regardless of whether it hurt me or not. I hang up without saying goodbye, a wave of memories flooding my mind.

I remember everything that happened while I was there and within moments, it's all falling over my vision like a story unfolding. It feels like opening a book you've already read and already know the story to. Only, this time, it feels like I'm reading it for the first time in years. I smile faintly, closing my eyes. I'm like a kid listening to a bedtime story, excited to hear all the details again. I throw myself back onto the bed, the covers flowing around me like soft clouds. I never get tired of hearing this 'story' and it's by far my favorite. It has everything: action, adventure, romance, mystery, horror, comedy, suspense, and far more. It's as if I relive those days over and over again in my mind, each time is just as exciting as the last. It is the story that I will tell my children and their children will tell theirs to. It is the fire, which keeps me going; the spark of hope I have to shine down on me. It is the only thing the strings of my heart have to hold onto.

No longer am I in the merciless world from which I descended but stepping into a wonderland. My heart begins to race and I wonder if I'll ever wake from this dream, not that I want to. As shudders of excitement rush down my spine, it begins to get harder to breathe. It has been a while before I've had this feeling. I'm overwhelmed with a feeling of fear but I can't help but giggle at the butterflies in my stomach. My lip quivers with happiness—I'm trying to gain control over my sudden emotions. Has anyone ever felt the way I feel now? Is it possible to be any happier than I am now? Is this the way people should feel, oh how I pray to God that it's yes. Is this how it feels when you're a kid with no knowledge of anything bad in the world? Is this what it would be like to live in the Garden of Eden? Is this how it feels to have no worries and stress? No…_this_ is freedom…_this_ is living…_this_ is love and love of living.

Walking through the bleakness of my hidden lair, I step away from the darkness that has bound me for so long. Another rush of excitement passes me along with a gust of wind as I set a foot upon this forbidden land. This land is mine. No matter how much they try to take it from me, this land will always be mine.

The stage is set; the scenes begin to envelope me in their chronicle timeline. Everything is happening over again, just as it once did. History is repeating and for once, I am proud to say that. Nothing will wake me from this bittersweet serenity I have right now. I would dream this forever, never getting up for anything. I want to die this way—happier than anything thought possible and dreaming of this place. I want to die dreaming of my love, in this paradise.


	3. New Beginning

Chapter 3

I wander, dazed, through a blossoming forest, its trees stretching beyond the sky's limits. A new feeling awakes in side me as I continue down a small and beaten path leading to nowhere. The air seems fresher here, wherever it is. It almost seems like I fell into an alternate universe or a wonderland beyond my reach. All I know is that it is the most amazing and beautiful place I have ever been in my life. Flowers flourish all around me, as if for me. Still, I have yet to see any of the life in this forest to be at all dead, even to the slightest bit. I can't help but smile faintly as I stroll through this new territory.

I stop where the trees end and a vast field begins. I gasp lightly, looking around at the sea of beauty, almost afraid I'll get in trouble for going near it. Uncertainly, I step forward, pressing on. I feel oddly happy and safe. Unsure of which way to go, I continue walking ahead. I would have probably walked on forever just for the hell of it. _Did I die and somehow land in heaven?_ For the last four years, I have felt nothing but sadness, only wishing for something to happen. All of this appears to be too good to be true.

The wind brushes my hair back as I bask in the glory of this sun. I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a noise in the distance. As I grow closer, I notice the noise to be laughter. _Others are here, too?_ I develop a slight worried look. I have never had the best experiences with people. The feeling passes quickly and I start on again, confidently, ready for anything. I'm determined not to ruin a good thing. I'd fight for a place like this and I don't ever want to leave or hate it for any reason, even if it means becoming stronger. I might have a new chance to start over and I'm not about to let them get to me. I follow the laughter for a few hundred yards, courage burning in my soul with great passion.

I stop a few yards away from the group of four up ahead. _Why're they in the middle of nowhere?_ I stare for a moment, questioning my vision. _What the hell?_ They are as I have never seen before. They don't even appear to be human at first glance. Their hair, clothes, and features are so different. Never before have I seen anyone like them. _Maybe I'm in Hell…Hell is pretty nice. Humph, and all these years they told me Hell was bad!_ I glance at the group of three boys and a girl, all of which seem to be about my age. I'm now judging whether to go over. _For all I know they could be creepy psycho demon cannibals._ I continue to watch a bit longer, not moving.

As I debate against my better judgment, I fail to notice that they've stopped playing and are now staring at me. One of the boys takes off his mask and walks over to me, smiling. I snap out of my thoughts and look around, ready to run if anything too dangerous should arise. The boy's eyes glow fiercely at me. I'm a little intimidated by it all. He glances back to the others, nods then looks to me, and says, "Hi…wanna join?" My eyes shift violently before I regain composure. _Be cool. What happened to that strong willed person that was just here?_ I gain my self-assurance quickly but still don't say anything. I show no signs of fear. I take a step closer and begin to open my mouth to question them but before I can say a word, he grabs my hand and leads me over to the others. They all wave as he hands me his mask, smiling kindly. I smile faintly to where they can't see. This feels nice; they accepted me without questioning or judging me. Never before have I felt such a spontaneous charity.

The other boy puts his mask back on and looks at me as the other two draw swords, handing me an extra. The boy with the mask grabs me and tackles me down, roughly. The sky around us grows suddenly dark, thunder crashing down around us all. The boy laughs menacingly while I wonder what's going on and what to do. He yells back to the others in a mocking tone, "Hah! I have a hostage! Hurt me and the girl gets it!" I try to struggle free, wondering if this is all _really_ just playing. I grab his throat, pressing against it tightly at the pressure points. He looks at me and mumbles quietly, "I'm not actually going to hurt you…don't worry, I'm just bluffing." A crack of thunder hits close by and I let go, grinning.

"What?" he says to me with great childlike features, much different from a moment ago. I look back, a sarcastic expression on my face.

"In that case," I lean my head back so the others can hear me as I yell, "It's ok, he's lying!"

"That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah…neither was you tackling an innocent bystander and threatening them." The others laugh as they approach us, tauntingly with their swords. I grab him by his side and throw him to the ground next to me, jumping up before he has a chance to get me. He raises his hand toward me, laughing as a gust of wind pushes me back just enough for him to grab my leg and send me falling to the ground. He gets up and places a foot on my back, lifting his hands into the air, symbolizing triumph. _How did he do that? Is he a witch of some kind that I'm not familiar with? _I grip onto the blades of grass and spin myself so that he falls as I jump up. The girl calmly walks over to him and points her sword at his forehead.

"Give up, _Majora_! You're one against four!" The first boy walks over and looks down at him, smirking. The last member comes over and pats my shoulder with a warm smile. I look back to the boy on the ground with a shocked face on, "You're name's Majora?" He shakes his head as he gets up, the sky clearing back up to its original form. "Nah, my name's Oracle. You can call me Link, though, if you'd like." I take my mask off and hand it to the other boy as Oracle does the same, pointing to him as well. "This is Keaton, and the girl is Washu," he points. I look over to the third member of their group, "What about him?"

He smiles and waves, quieter than the others, "I'm Scott." I wave back, feeling for the first time that I've met people I can be myself around. Oracle walks over to me and lays his arm on my shoulder. "You must be new if you don't at _least_ know Washu or Keaton." I smile, lowering my gaze and nodding with a weak laugh.

"That's alright; I'm pretty new, too, I just got here last month or so." I give him a puzzled look, "That's new?"

"Yeah, you're considered a newbie for about a month. Is this your first day?" I nod and he nods back in approval. The others have begun to do their own thing, walking off while joking and laughing. I watch them, wondering where they're going, considering we're in the middle of nowhere. Oracle follows my gaze, giving me a slight push towards them. "I got to go for now but I'll be back later." I glance at the others then back to him, not sure of what he's talking about. _Can these people not see we're in the middle of NOWHERE!?_ Obviously trying to read my confused look he adds, "Feel free to do whatever you like, no one really cares around here. You're free to do just about anything. Just don't get on anyone's bad side, ok? I like you and you're cool so it would really suck if you got kicked out so soon, hear me?" I raise an eyebrow, placing my hand on my side, sarcastic and mocking. _He evidently doesn't know me very well; I can play my hand right. Plus, from what I've seen, everyone's really laid back and carefree._ "Me, make trouble?" Smirking, he disappears in thin air, leaving me to gawk at this. _What the—how did he do that?_

I sigh, walking away. These people must have super-natural powers to do some of this stuff so I decide it'd be best to leave it be. I glance back once, half expecting him to be there when I turned around but he wasn't. I follow behind the others, lagging a ways behind for my own reasons. As I follow them, I notice a small grove that strangely appeals to me. Specifically, one tree appeals to me, a willow tree, hanging higher and more majestic than the others. I continue to eye the tree until it's out of sight. Surprisingly we reach an equally large lake quite quickly. The others are still laughing and playing as they push one another into the lake. I find a shady tree to sit under, willing to go somewhere else but unsure how or why. After all, I'm alone…not much I can do.

Keaton looks back at me and splashes some of the water my way yelling at me, "Come on!" I look down at my wet clothes then stand, still looking down. Washu looks over, now wondering about the situation, herself. They glance at each other and back to me. "Do you not like water?" Scott says as he stands in the shallow end. I walk over, smiling. "No, just thinking of how I'm going to get you back." I jump in the deep end, splashing them all the meanwhile. We played in the lake the rest of the day, just the four of us. I had never been happier in all my life.

Later on in the day, I got the courage to ask if they knew how Oracle had disappeared like that earlier and they laughed. They explained how everything was created from their imagination—this was unique to me. They were all amazing in my eyes and I would have loved to stay forever but I promised myself from the moment I arrived that I would never go back. I knew from the second I saw them that my parents were not going to be okay with all of this. After all, I was a twelve year old in an odd place with people I had just met out of nowhere. I felt like I had control over the situation, that I would just…_leave_ and never go back. I was so naïve.


	4. Blood Loss

Chapter 4

Despite my earlier plan, I went back to that place. I decided the plan would start the next day, since it was a Friday and all. I followed the same path I had the day before and oddly enough, it is just as exciting as yesterday. I felt like Alice in Wonderland; it was just something I couldn't get over. Nothing about this world seemed real. It all was too good to be true, I felt like I was dreaming. As I walk across the field, I examine it as though I had never seen it before. I would have kept walking but something stopped me. My eyes scan the grove from yesterday, fascinated by its profound power over me. I stood, starring at the willow with its branches reaching towards me, inviting me. I felt strangely enchanted by its aura and surroundings. The way the light hit the trees and the little sparks that flooded the air nearby, glowing intensely. Everything in this world seemed like it was alive and I cherished that very closely.

I take a few steps closer to the tree, running my hand along it and feeling powerless next to it. It almost felt like power was running through me as I did so. Something had always drawn me close to nature; I loved it with a great passion but never before had I ever felt as though I were helpless against it. This tree had power over me in some form and this intrigued me quite well. I stare up at the tree like a child to its teacher. Wind strikes for a brief moment—rustling the world around me. I take a deep breath and relax; the air is fresh here. This right here was true serenity. I stand, admiring the tree and all its greatness with a dazed look on my face.

"Having fun?" I jump in surprise as a hand is placed on my shoulder from behind. I spin around to see someone different before me. _There's more of them? I didn't think so many came here._ _How did he find me…wait, why is he out here and why didn't I see him? _I stand, silent for a second, scanning the new person. He gives me a puzzled look with a smile. "Who are you?" I go to give my name then stop, lowering my gaze to think. _Do I really wanna give him my name? Should I give him a name at all?_ I raise my head and smile, "I'm new," I say with a shocking reassurance in myself. He nods then look past me and at the tree. I follow his gaze with interest and we share a few minutes admiring it. I look to him once again, "What's your name?" He gives me an amused look and a sarcastic smile to go along with it before answering, "Why should I give mine if you won't give yours?" I step back, a smile growing across my face as my eyes narrow slightly.

"I don't have a name…yet at least."

He leans his head to one side then pokes my forehead, smirking. "Alright, I'm Star Strife. So why don't you have a name?" I turn my head, facing the grove again. How do I answer I don't even know the question to? He shrugs, leaving the subject alone and turns, about to walk away. I raise an eyebrow as he stops. He turns, a smile on his face as he tackles me down. I sigh, lying on the ground, thinking to myself about their strange 'rituals'. _Is this going to happen a lot around here? Do they get amusement from others pain?_

I look up and shriek to see someone standing over us. His features don't seem like everyone else's. No, he seems much more serious. Star looks up and waves, "Hi, Glyde. What's up?" The boy doesn't show much emotion for a kid and he comes across more mature and intellectual than the others. "Star, I think Gene One is coming back. I swear, when is he gonna learn?" I look up at Glyde with a quizzical look now, wanting to know what's going on. Star gets up and helps me, more into the conversation. Glyde looks to me and smiles a hello but not with the same spark of welcome as the others.

"Who is Gene One?" I ask.

Glyde shoots a shocked look at me, his emotions a mix between angry and hysterical. "You don't know who Gene is?" I shake my head, innocently. Star looks to me and pats my shoulder while I glance to him, asking with my eyes to tell me what's going on. Star laughs under his breath, "Now you've done it. He's never going to shut up." Glyde, next to me has already chosen his seat on his ground, ready to tell his story. I look to Star, shrug, and then sit. Star sighs and sits next to me with nothing else to do, apparently, because he shifts his eyes as if looking for an escape route. Glyde clears his throat and begins his story, "Gene One is an assassin from a place called the 'Island'. He used to go here but he started getting too egotistical. He used to be picked on a lot and eventually began acting as if he owned the place and as if he was the greatest thing the world had ever seen. He tried to get all his friends from the Island to help him destroy this place." I interrupt, amazed that anyone would want to get rid of this heaven, "Why would anyone want to do that, this place is…well, amazing." Star nods to Glyde to continue. I can see the anger in Glyde rising at the very thought of this person. He takes a breath and begins again, "Because I and everyone else told him to either stop being an asshole or leave. He didn't like the choices so he decided to take it out on everyone." I lean back, in thought.

"So…is there anything I can do to help, maybe. I mean I won't be here after today but I'll help if I can." Star looks to me and laughs a little. Glyde smiles weakly, the first smile he's made toward me that I knew was out of sincerity.

Star looks to me, leaning close and opening his mouth to speak, "You're a newbie, correct? What are _you_ going to do to help?" Glyde gives him a half-hearted look then turns back to me, searching for the right words.

"That's nice but I can take care of Gene, I have before after all." Unsure of what he meant I poke him. "What do you mean you took care of him before?"

"I kicked his ass out of here; I won in a fight against him." I shift my body along the ground, feeling like I may have gotten myself into something I shouldn't have. I should have never asked. Star lies down and stares into the sky. "I see a bunny with one leg and fangs." I laugh at his spontaneous personality. He doesn't seem like the type of person you could get bored around. I sit in silence until Star turns to me and asks, "You said you weren't going to be here after today, why?" I look to Glyde whose staring at me with the same question in mind.

"I have a feeling I should not be here…I think I may get in trouble." I look down as I say this because it is the greatest disappointment I have ever known as well as an embarrassing one. They both bust up laughing and I throw my head to either side to look at them. "What!?"

Star sits up, still partly laughing. "You can't leave." My eyes grow wide. _What does he mean by that? Are they going to hurt me? _"And why, prêt ail, not?" Now more sober, Star looks to me, an uncharacteristic wisdom glowing in his eyes. "Because once you come here you can't _just_ leave. This place is like a drug and it'll consume you. You can try but you'll find yourself coming back everyday; that's what happened to the rest of us."

Glyde turned to Star, standing. "Want to RP?" Star nods and stands as they walk off into the field, waving back at me. I smile, breathing in the air as I lay against the tree, pulling out my violin and playing a melody fit for such a world. I watch Glyde and Star walk off until I can see them no more. I silently assess them as I play, closing my eyes to take in the cool breeze. Glyde comes across as the leader of this place, whether they call him that or not. He definitely has some say in what goes on around here even if he is a bit too serious about it all. Star, on the other hand, is like his right-hand-man. Though Star is much more ecstatic about everything and more of the joker, he has a high ranking and it's obvious. They've both clearly been here a long while. I grin, thinking of how nice it is to see everyone so happy and close around here. It's peaceful, even with this Gene person lurking around.

The leaves above me rustle violently as a body suddenly drops from its branches; some how this does not surprise me. I smile to my visitor but not looking at him as he joins me. He waits for me to finish then starts a conversation, "Remember me? I remember you." I look up to see Oracle in front of me and nod, laughing. He continues, "So 38, how are you this fine day?" I grow an increasingly puzzled look, unsure of what he means. "38?" I tilt my head. _Is that a nic-name they give newbies?_ He laughs, pulling out a guitar and playing a soft tune as he talks. "You're the thirty-third newbie to visit us this fine day. Anyone without a name has a number instead. Yesterday you were 19." It makes sense so far. I smile and join in with his tune on my violin. "I'm fine, by the way. I'm still getting used to this place, though."

"That might take a while considering all that goes on around here." He pauses, looks up, and grins. I follow his gaze, wondering if there is something wrong. Just as I look up, an apple drops from the tree and hits me in the forehead. "Ow!" Oracle laughs as if he had nothing to do with it. I groan under my breath, "This isn't even an apple tree." He laughs, leaning a hand against the tree, next to me, "Well, would you have rather had a melon hit you?" I frown at his stupidity and mockingly add, "Melons don't grow on trees, either." He smirks, leaning closer to me. "You know those willow trees, they're really dangerous this time of year." I pick the apple off the ground and hold it in my hand, staring. _What did he do that for, anyway?_ I throw the apple at him and he falls over playfully, pretending to be dead. I look at him, slightly irritated by his childishness. I lean over him after he lacks movement for more than a few minutes. "Orac--!!" He grabs me by my shoulder and pulls me over his side and onto the ground next to him. I go down with a thud as he wraps his arm around me.

"Shh…hear that?" He holds a finger to his lips as I look around.

"If this is a joke I'm gonna hurt you." He cuts me off, and crawls over to a nearby bush, motioning me to follow. I sigh and play along, crawling over on my hands and knees just like he had. He grabs my arm, looks back at me, his eyes wide, and filled with excitement. "Be ready on the count of three to run, got it?" I narrow my eyes and open my mouth to yell at him but he starts his count.

"One…"

"Oracle, what are we—"

"Two…" his grip grows tighter.

"Wait! Who's after—"

"Three!" he stands, grabbing me and running across the field. Dust and dirt flies up as he drags me over rocks and thorns. I flinch with every move he makes, yelling for him to stop and trying to slow him down so that I don't end up bleeding to death. He stops suddenly and I take a deep breath of relief, closing my eyes only to open them and find us on a mountain cliff. I shriek in terror. "Why are we here!?" He looks at me, fire rising in his eyes while he trembles from pure exhilaration. I squirm, trying to get out of his grasp as he eyes the edge of the cliff. "Now, wait just a minute…don't tell me, oh God." He cackles wildly, throwing his head and shoulders back so that the whole town below can hear.

I break free of his thresh hold and creep away only to be caught in his clutches. "Where you going?" I look around for help, a tear running from my eye at the thought of what is about to happen next. The ties my hands together and lifts me into his arms, walking to the edge. My eyes grow wide with fear. "No, dude! I'm afraid of heights!" I look down, my heart racing. _Oh dear God, I can't even see the bottom!_ He throws me over and I scream, the rope around my wrist coming undone. My hair flows upward as I fall, screaming in terror with the most terrified look my face is capable of.

Oracle jumps after me, free falling with his arms and legs spread out. I watch him, only hearing the sounds of my clothes and hair falling at a fast rate along with my drowning shrieks. This was it for me, I knew it, and I was going to die. I close my eyes, almost waiting for death as the air is sucked from lungs. Just as I do so, I'm jerked back up, and the tension stops. _Am I dead? That didn't hurt at all._ I open my eyes to see myself floating high above the rooftops of a village. I'm pulled up by Oracle and onto a duck. Bags form under my blood shot eyes. Oracle looks back, as happy as ever. I turn to him, about to wrap my hands around his neck as I ask, "Are we riding a enormous…_duck_?" He looks back at me and nods.

As I finally settle, he jumps, dragging me down with him, and we fall. By now, I am too exhausted from the last fall to scream as we plummet into the ground. He hits the ground and creates a crater as I fall in after him, using him as a cushion. My eye twitches, my heart still racing a million miles per hour. I crawl out, fear overwhelming me. _I think I should leave now before he has anymore-bright ideas. I don't think this guy's dangerous and a little stupid. _

He crawls out after me, moaning, "I think you broke my back." He looks to me, a smirk across that smug face of his. I stop in my tracks, fire blazing from the earth around me. _He has the NERVE! _I spin around on my heels, gritting my teeth. He walks over, with a light limp while dusting off his clothes. My fist clench at my sides, anger growing deep inside of me. I smirk, placing a hand on his arm then punching him. He falls backward and into the pit where we fell. He yells up to me, "What was that for!?" My eyes narrow at his stupidity.

"You dragged me across the fields, threw me off a cliff, tied my hands together," he crawls out as I continue, "pulled me off the duck, and then have the _nerve_ to imply that I'm fat?" He stands there, dumfounded. "I never said you were fat!" I slap my forehead and walk off, frustrated and fixing my hair. He follows me like a lost puppy.

"You're not like every other girl are you? You never told me your name." sigh and sit beneath a beaten tree at the entrance to the village. "I don't have one as of right now." It begins to rain as I sit there. Oracle looks around and gets up, taking out an umbrella and holding it over me. "Want to go inside?" I look at him, emotionless and crossing my arms. "I'm fine." I grumble. He walks over to one of the houses and goes in then stares at me from the window. I sit there, feeling the rain against my skin._ Man, is he pathetic. What kind of monsters could have brought that thing into the world and let it live?_

He comes back out and walks over to me slowly, like a child who knows they've done something wrong. "Please come in?" I shake my head, droplets of water splashing as I do so. He sighs and nods, then picks me up and carries me in. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to strangle him. "Didn't you hear me, I'm fine!" As we get in the door, I look to see two other girls inside. Oracle points to one with purple hair, "That's Hotaru and the other is Dark Angel but we all call her DA." I go to say hi but Oracle pulls me back into a chair and straps me there. "Nope, you're not going anywhere this time." He laughs playfully and set me over to the table where the others are drinking tea. Hotaru holds a cup up to me and smiles as Oracle goes to the back of the house for something. "Would you like some?" I nod an expression of hatred on my face. DA laughs, leaning against me as I look at her from the corner of my eye. She hugs me and says with no effort, "Don't worry, he just likes you, that's all."

My eyes grow wide and my heart skips a beat out of shock. I glance back at Oracle. "You're kidding me, right? He's an imbecile." Hotaru pours me some tea and holds it to my lips for me to drink. "I personally, think it's cute." This was the weirdest thing I had heard all day. He met me only the day before and didn't even know my name. Sure, he was exciting but…he was…very violent. I didn't know what to think about it all and if anything this was really confusing me. I don't know if I could deal with his little adventures; or at least any with me falling from cliffs. Maybe he was only trying to be nice and impress me; perhaps he wasn't usually this way. He was nice just a bit ecstatic. He spots me from across the room and smiles. I hesitate, ok…slightly afraid, and smile a half-hearted smile back.


End file.
